Sonic the Sparrowhog: Eternal Winter
by IsonicfanI
Summary: The balance of the seasons has been tipped again. Glacius' power was stolen by an evil ice wizard. Now, Sonic, Shadow and Silver must travel to the Realm of Seasons and stop the new threat. But will Aaron Stone, Stark Reality and Terminus Mag be enough, or will they need help from their new friends,Anna,Elsa,Olaf and Kristoff?Crossed with and slightly inspired from Disney's Frozen
1. A new threat rises

It was night in Pixie Hollow. The fairies had delivered winter to the Mainland a few weeks ago. Everything was peaceful until a lightning struck from the skies in the middle of the Winter Woods. A cloaked figure emerged from where the lightning struck. "My spell worked! Now where are you, Glacius?" At first sight, one would say he was a sorcerer. Which he was. The figure looked around a little. "Pixie Hollow? I got the wrong place" He remembered that it was night and he was trying to be as stealthy as possible. "Now, calm down, Zaramas. You can easily get to the Realm of Winter from here"

Zaramas headed to the Hall of Winter, careful enough not to wake anyone up. He searched through the library for a specific book. "Where could it be…found it!"

The book's cover was reading "What magic doesn't tell you". Zaramas walked to the Shrine of Glacius located deep within the Hall of Winter and opened the book. "Now's the real challenge". The sorcerer lifted his staff up in the air and read an incantation from the book. "Theenaan Arhbhaak Inhaan Dohwaak Kahtwhan Uuzhvaath Bethuud Nox!"

The shrine produced a strong light which took Zaramas to a distant place. Just like the Winter Woods, it was completely covered in snow. Zaramas opened the book to another page. The title of that page was "Map of the Realm of Seasons" and it displayed a portion of land split into four: one coloured in green, one in yellow, one in orange and one in white. He lifted his staff above the map and said another incantation. "Ohvaam whox!" A green marker appeared on the white portion of the map, indicating the sorcerer's location. Another red marker appeared not too far away from the green one, indicating Glacius' location.

Zaramas: "Okay, so I need to go to the east"

The sorcerer travelled to the east until he reached a giant circular rock construction surrounded by pillars. Glacius. the Spirit of Winter, was standing on top of it.

Zaramas: "Glacius! I have come to face you"

Glacius looked down at the sorcerer. "You? To face me? What makes you think you stand a chance, human?"

Zaramas: "This! Thuuzvarth Hurwoch!" He thrust his staff forward, throwing a huge ice ball at Glacius.

Glacius avoided the spell. "You're still no match for the Spirit of Winter!" He immediately took the shape of a dragon made of ice. The spirit flew down to Zaramas and blew a snowstorm at him.

Zaramas extended his staff forward. "Wurth Athii!" A barrier of ice appeared in front of him. "Exhaara Othoosis!" A cloud materialised in front of the barrier. The cloud shot a strong hailstorm at Glacius.

Glacius was taken down by the hailstorm. "How..."

Zaramas: "I'm just more powerful. And I'll grow more powerful after I get what I deserve!"

Glacius: "What do you want?"

Zaramas held his staff forward, aimed at Glacius. "Hovraath Addoch!" The sorcerer's spell was draining Glacius' power.

Zaramas: "At last! Now the world will freeze for good!"

Glacius slowly turned back to his normal form. "Pixie Hollow...I must keep it safe..." The spirit used his remaining power to frost Pixie Hollow before another great freeze would come.

Meanwhile, in Pixie Hollow:

Queen Clarion woke up in the middle of the night only to realise that the hollow had been frosted completely. "How can this be?"

The Ministers woke up as well.

Redleaf: "What's happening?"

Clarion: "The hollow...something is wrong. Somebody bring-"

Redleaf: "Please, not them! Or at least not him!"

Hyacinth: "Are you going to do what's right or ignore what's happening just because Stark Reality calls you old?"

Redleaf: "May I choose?"


	2. The mission

Queen Clarion and the Ministers were waiting near the Pixie Dust pool. Sonic, Shadow and Silver arrived as their heroic alter-egos.

Shadow: "You're so old that your memory is black and white"

Clarion: "Good thing you haven't come just for this. Again"

Sonic: "What could be causing this?"

Clarion: "It's hard to tell. My theory is that something is wrong in the Realm of Seasons"

Snowflake: "The Realm of Winter, to be more specific"

Sonic: "Then we have to get there"

Clarion: "I'm afraid it's not that easy. Travelling to the Realm of Seasons requires great skill in magic, skill which even I do not possess"

Sonic: "So what should we do?"

Clarion: "First of all, you must travel to the Mainland and check whether anything is wrong. If it is, then you'll have to find someone able to take you to the Realm of Seasons"

Sonic: "And where should we find someone?"

Clarion: "Wait here"

Queen Clarion went back inside the tree and returned with a map of the stars. She had marked one specific star. "You'll have to search here, in the third star to the left. The kingdom of Arendelle is located somewhere in there. That's where you'll most likely find help"

Shadow: "So it's set: we're first going to the Mainland. I'll get the Supersonic Jet J-960 'Black Arrow' ready"

Silver: "I'm piloting"

Sonic and Shadow: "No!"

Sonic: "Tails will pilot the Black Arrow. It's not that you're a horrible pilot, but-"

Shadow: "But you're a horrible pilot"

Silver: "I'm not that bad"

Sonic: "Last time, you crashed the Black Arrow into a tree. While it was parked"

Silver: "Changing the subject, are you sure it's a good idea to go to the Mainland alone?"

Clarion: "There's no need to worry" She handed each of them a bag of Pixie Dust. "Take all the supplies you need"

Shadow opened his mouth to say something.

Clarion: "'You're so old' jokes are not supplies"

Shadow: "Doesn't mater"

Clarion: "Oh, I almost forgot" She concentrated her power into three energy orbs and gave one to each of them. Her wings turned to the regular fairy style while their wings turned gold. "You might need this"

Tinkerbell and Periwinkle were spying on them from the distance. Tink's wings were frosted and she was wearing her winter clothing.

Tink: "That's so cute, they think they're going alone"

Peri: "Well, who else...no!"

Later, in the luggage carrier of the Black Arrow:

Peri: "How did you convince us to do this?"

Vidia: "The real question is: how did you convince me to do this?"

Tink: "Come on, it'll be so exciting! Would you rather stay in Pixie Hollow?"

Vidia: "Yes"

Tink: "Let me rephrase: would you rather stay in Pixie Hollow with Knuckles?"

Vidia: "Good point"

Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Tails and Knuckles embarked the Black Arrow.

Sonic: "All systems ready?"

Tails: "Ready"

Knuckles: "Then what are we waiting for?"

Vidia: "So Knuckles is coming? Thanks a lot, Tink"

Amy: "Now this'll be interesting"

The Black Arrow took off, heading to the Mainland.


	3. Teaming up

**To werewolf lover99: Nah, it's alright. At least I know someone reads this.**

* * *

Tails landed the Black Arrow in the thick snow layer in the Mainland, very close to Lizzie's house. It was still snowing.

Tails: "Hey, did the Winter fairies leave so much snow here?"

Sonic: "Most likely not"

Shadow: "Maybe it's just the weather. Let's go and look for some clues"

They split up. Sonic flew up to one of the windows of Lizzie's house. Martin noticed him.

Martin: "Mr. Stone, what brings you here?"

Sonic knew that Martin couldn't understand him, so he made a gesture instead of saying anything.

Martin: "Sorry. Aaron"

Lizzie ran in the room as fast as possible when she heard that name. "Aaron Stone?"

Martin: "Lizzie, why aren't you asleep?"

Lizzie: "I'm not tired"

Martin: "We'll talk about this later" He turned to Sonic. "As I was saying, what brings you here?"

Sonic drew their attention to the snow.

Martin: "What? The snow? Well, I must admit that even I can't explain this strange weather"

Lizzie: "What strange weather?"

Martin: "It's been snowing really hard for a couple of hours"

Lizzie: "And? It's winter"

Martin: "But the forecast didn't say anything about it. And the weird part is that there had been no snow clouds on the sky before it started"

Sonic waved goodbye to them and flew back to his plane, waiting for the others to return as well. Tinkerbell had gotten out of the luggage carrier, looking for clues as well.

Sonic: "Tink? What are you doing here?"

Tink turned around. "Well...I kind of sneaked inside your plane"

Sonic: "Please, tell me you didn't bring anyone else with you"

Tink faked a laugh. "What? Do you think I'd ever do that?"

Silvermist (from inside the luggage carrier): "Is it clear? Can we get out now?"

Tink: "Because I would"

Sonic: "Fine. Come with us. But if we tell you to hide, then hide. If we tell you to run, run"

Silvermist got out of the luggage carrier. "And if you tell us not to listen to you anymore?"

Sonic: "Then...wait, let me think...umm...this kind of question would crash my computer"

The others returned as well.

Knuckles: "Did you find anything?"

Sonic: "Aside from some extra passangers? For short, we're going to Arendelle"

A few hours later, in the castle of Arendelle:

Queen Elsa had just finished reading a book in her room. Anna entered.

Anna: "Don't tell me you were reading another one of those legends"

Elsa closed the book and put it back in the shelf. The cover of the book was reading _Aaron Stone and the Secret of the Wings_. "I can't help it. I love these books"

Anna: "Who's writing them anyway?"

Elsa: "There's no specific author. You know that a lot of people have heard legends about Aaron Stone, right?"

Anna: "Right. So?"

Elsa: "So some of those people decided to write them down"

Anna: "Anyway, it's getting late. We should get some sleep"

Elsa: "I'd be glad to let you sleep in my room if you want"

Anna: "Thanks. But how did you know I was going to ask for that?"

Elsa: "I didn't. I simply offered to. Why?"

Anna: "Some problems in my room"

Elsa: "What kind of problems?"

Anna: "You don't want to know"

Elsa: "Were those two guards preparing another prank for me?"

Anna: "Maybe"

Elsa: "And were you helping them?"

Anna: "Maybe"

Elsa: "And was that prank in any way related to the biggest and stinkiest stinky bomb in Arendelle?"

Anna: "Maybe"

Elsa: "And did it blow up in your room?"

Anna: "Maybe"

Elsa: "That's what happens when you don't tie the bomb well"

Anna got into bee. "How did you know...did you sneak into my room and blow up the bomb?"

Elsa got into bed as well. "Maybe"

Anna: "Well then, goodnight"

Elsa: "Goodnight"

Tails landed the Black Arrow not too far away from the castle. Just like in the Mainland, it was still snowing and the snow layer on the ground was unusually thick.

Sonic: "I'll go and check that castle. The rest of you, see what you can find in the forest"

Sonic flew to the castle and all the way into Elsa's room. "I hope someone here knows a good wizard or something"

Sonic was flying above Elsa's head.

Elsa (thinking to herself): "These flies..."

Elsa grabbed a nearby paper and tried to drive Sonic away. Sonic shot a laser bolt through the paper.

Elsa: "What kind of fly..." She looked at Sonic a little better. "You're Aaron Stone!"

Elsa turned to her sister. "He's Aaron Stone!"

Anna (still half asleep): "Not now, I'm busy dreaming about..." She instantly woke up. "Aaron Stone?"

Elsa: "I told you he was real"

Anna turned to Sonic. "Hey there, can you tell me whether you're real or I'm just going crazy from my sister's books?"

Elsa: "Of course he can't tell you. Humans can't understand fairies. Or at least that's how it is in _Aaron Stone and the Great Fairy Rescue_"

Anna: "So, is it like that?"

Sonic: "Apparently, it is"

Anna and Elsa only heard a bell.

Anna: "I'll take that as a yes"

Elsa stood up. "Welcome to Arendelle. I am Queen Elsa and she is my sister, Anna. I'd like to apologize in advance for anything she might do or say, but I assume you are used to having siblings like her"

Anna: "I didn't know you had gold wings"

Elsa: "Queen Clarion must've given him her power, which means that something critical is happenning right now" She looked out of the window and realised something. "Is it about the snow?"

Sonic nodded.

Elsa: "This can't be happenning again. I hoped it was mery a side effect from the great freeze this summer"

Anna: "If it's not from the great freeze, then from what?"

Sonic put his gauntlet on frost mode and frosted a message on the window. "Something is wrong in the Realm of Winter"

Elsa: "The Realm of Winter? And how can we help you?"

Sonic frosted another message. "I am looking for someone highly skilled in magic in to take us to the Realm of Winter"

Anna looked at Elsa. "Maybe you can do that"

Sonic frosted a third message on the window. "Have you been studying magic for long?"

Elsa: "I've never studied. Some people are born with it. I hope my ice magic will be enough"

Anna, Elsa and Sonic got out of the room and headed outside. They noticed two guards at the castle gate.

Anna: "Looks like we'll have to convince them to let us out first"

Elsa: "Please, anyone but those two guards. They're worse than Anna's annoying little sister part"

One of the guards (whispering to the other): "The queen is so old that she-"

Elsa interrupted them. "Excuse me, we need to pass"

One of the guards: "Do you have any reason for that?"

Elsa: "We have to help Aaron Stone"

The other guard: "Let me understand: you are awake at midnight saying that you have to help some hero from legends which many people believe to be just fairy tales and I'm supposed to let you pass?"

Sonic flew in front of the guards.

The guard: "How do I know he's not just a regular fairy in a costume?"

Sonic: "I'm a sparrowman"

Anna: "The strong snow outside is not normal. Something happened to the seasons. Something horrible"

The other guard: "The queen without makeup?"

Elsa rolled her eyes.

The guard: "Okay, I guess it's not just a coincidence. I'm letting you pass"

Elsa: "Thank you"

They headed to the plane.

Anna: "How far away from Arendelle do you think we're going?"

Elsa: "I don't know" She looked back at the guards. "But at least I'll get rid of them for a while"

Sonic (thinking to himself): "Yeah, sure. Just wait until you meet Shadow"


	4. To the Realm of Winter

Hey there, happy New Year to everyone (in my country it's already 2014)!

to werewolf lover99: I haven't thought about it yet. But suppose I intended to add them and tell everyone about it first, it wouldn't be so much of a surprise anymore.

to Michael CC: Those are some great ideas, but sadly, I can't make Vidia accept Knuckles. Where would the fun be?

Now, let's make a small contest: let's see who will post the first review of 2014 to my story.

* * *

Sonic was leading Elsa and Anna to his plane. However, Elsa had a strange feeling. As if someone was chasing them.

Anna: "Are we there yet?"

Sonic shook his head.

Anna: "Okay. Are we there now?"

Elsa: "Anna, please try to be more patient. I'm sure Aaron has more important things to do than listening to you complaining"

Anna: "You're saying that as if you liked him or something"

Elsa blushed slightly. "That's not true!"

Sonic (thinking to himself): "At least I'm not the only one with these kinds of siblings"

Anna: "Whatever. Hey, are we there yet?"

Elsa: "Anna..."

Anna: "What? I'm trying to make some conversation"

Elsa: "With someone you can't understand"

Anna: "Good point"

Elsa heard a walking sound combined with a snow sound coming from behind. "Shh...I think I heard something"

Sonic turned around with his gauntlet aimed forward. "Whoever or whatever you are, get out of there with your hands at sight"

Anna: "How threatening was that bell sound supposed to be?"

A voice came from the direction they were now facing. "Threatening? Bell sounds are cute. Just like warm hugs"

Elsa: "Olaf?"

Olaf stepped forward, close enough to be seen clearly by everyone. "In snow and stick. Oh, and carrot"

Sonic put his arm down.

Elsa: "What are you doing here at this hour?"

Olaf: "Couldn't sleep. I wanted to take a walk and...oh, a cute butterfly!"

Elsa turned to Sonic. "Aaron, this is our friend, Olaf. Olaf, this is Aaron Stone. He says he has an explaination for this unusually harsh winter and needs our help"

Olaf: "Can I come with you?"

Elsa: "Why not? The more, the merrier"

Olaf: "Yay! Wait, where are we going?"

Elsa: "Pixie Hollow, then The Realm of Winter, I think. Right, Aaron?"

Sonic nodded his head.

Olaf: "Can we bring Kristoff too? He said he was around here. And we might need him and Sven if we're going to another snowy place like this"

Anna: "Sure" she turned to Elsa. "Looks like we're going on a double date"

Elsa had a rather annoyed look on her face.

Olaf: "Kristoff and Sven should be this way. Come on"

They kept walking until they reached the ice harvesting site.

Anna: "Hi, Kristoff!"

Kristoff coughed.

Anna: "And Sven"

Kristoff: "Much better. What's up?" he looked at Sonic for a second. "Did Elsa finally get a boyfriend?"

Elsa sighed.

Anna: "It's a long story. But for short, come with us. We'll explain on the way"

Kristoff: "Okay, if you say so" he turned to Sven. "Come on, boy!"

Meanwhile, near the Black Arrow:

The whole group had returned, obviously except Sonic.

Shadow: "Has anyone found anything?"

Tink: "Nope"

Vidia: "Had you not made me go with Knuckles and Sled, I might have found something"

Amy: "But then we wouldn't have seen this angry face of yours"

Tails: "Nothing here either. Gliss didn't even seem to be focusing"

Gliss: "I was distracted by...umm...an acorn! Right, an acorn"

Spike (whispering to Peri): "Should we tell him that acorn has yellow fur and two tails?"

Peri: "Not yet"

Sonic returned with his new friends.

Kristoff (to Anna): "Don't you ever get bored of bugging your sister..." he turned to Sonic "...and her boyfriend!? Give them some time just for themselves"

Senya: "Typical for you. While we're out there looking for help, you build a snowman with your new girlfriend, your soon to be sister-in-law and your soon to be ring bearer"

Elsa: "Why do I think I don't want to know what she said?"

Sonic (thinking to himself): "Because you don't" (to his friends): "I seem to have found help"

Knuckles: "And how are we going to bring them to Pixie Hollow in this small plane?"

Olaf: "How are we going to go to Pixie Hollow in this small plane?"

Knuckles: "That's what I said"

Shadow: "Didn't we have extra Pixie Dust?"

Sonic brought a bag of Pixie Dust from the plane. "I'm already ahead of you"

Sonic picked up some Pixie Dust and flew in circles around Elsa.

Elsa: "What-" she soon levitated above the ground. "Here's your answer, Olaf"

Silver: "And Knuckles' answer?"

Meanwhile, in Pixie Hollow, in the Hall of Winter:

Dewey reached the Pixie Dust tree. "Your highness! I have troubling news! A copy of one of my books is missing!"

Clarion: "And what's so troubling about it?"

Dewey: "It's a certain book. 'What magic doesn't tell you'"

Clarion: "Didn't that book explain how to reach the Realm of Seasons?"

Dewey: "Exactly! So the problems in the Realm of Winter are not natural. Somebody must've caused them"

Sonic's jet landed in the Pixie Dust pool, along with Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf, who were now fairy-sized. Only Sven, who was waiting at the tree's base, retained his normal size.

Sonic: "Queen Clarion!"

Shadow: "You're so old that you were the only one who attended your arrival!"

The queen went outside. "I assume you found help"

Sonic: "Certainly"

Elsa stepped forward, bowing to Clarion. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle"

Shadow: "Queen? You're so old-"

Sonic covered his mouth.

Clarion: "In the meantime, we discobered that the problem in the Realm of Winter must have been caused by an intruder"

Sonic: "An intruder? And didn't Glacius stop him?"

Clarion: "Apparently not"

Iridessa: "So it's an intruder more powerful than Glacius? What can possibly be done about this?"

Clarion: "That remains to be seen" She turned to Sonic, Shadow and Silver. "I suggest that you should keep my power for now"

Dewey: "Before you go to the Realm of Winter, we should announce the-"

Sonic: "No! No! No, no, no, no, no! And in case I didn't make myself clear, NO!"

Dewey: "What's wrong with the Never Council?"

Sonic: "Sweet Pea"

Dewey: "Huh?"

Sonic: "You'll see when we get there. Actually, you won't see because I'm staying outside"

Later, in the Council chamber:

Sweet Pea was reading the latest Aaron Stone book, entitled "Aaron Stone and the legend of the Mystic Lights"

Marina: "Don't you ever get tired of him?"

Sweet Pea: "Nope. How could I anyway?"

Kit: "The same way as I did. He's nothing special"

Sweet Pea put down the book. "Take that back!"

Somebody knocked on the door.

Sweet Pea: "We'll finish this later" she turned to the door. "Come in!"

Shadow opened the door and entered, followed by the rest of the group. "We have something to announce you"

Sweet Pea was about to ask something.

Shadow: "Aaron isn't proposing to you"

Sweet Pea: "But he will someday"

Sonic: "No, I won't. How did you even convince me to come in again?"

Slate: "So what is it?"

Shadow: "It seems like the Realm of Winter was disturbed by an outsider"

Marina: "An outsider? What makes you think so?"

Shadow: "One of the copies of 'What magic doesn't tell you' is missing. It was most likely stolen"

Kit: "And why do you have Queen Clarion's power?"

Shadow: "Well, it seems like this outsider is more powerful than Glacius, so we need to be prepared"

Elsa: "Since we will need all the help possible, do you think you could assist us?"

Sonic: "I'm sure they're busy with a lot of other things"

Marina: "Actually, I think it is a very good idea"

Sonic (thinking to himself): "Thanks, Elsa"

The group headed to the Hall of Winter, riding the giant Sven. The members of the Never council had taken their winter clothes and had their wings frosted. Sweet Pea insisted that Sonic frosted her wings with his gauntlet. Elsa and Sweet Pea were talking on the way to the Hall of Winter.

Elsa: "I saw you were reading 'Aaron Stone and the legend of the Mystic Lights"

Sweet Pea: "You're a fan too?"

Elsa: "Well, I'm definitely not a fan as big as you, but I've already finished it. 'Secret of the Wings' still remains my favourite, though"

Sled joined the conversation. "Whoa, wait. You read 'The legend of the Mystic Lights'? That my least favourite. It makes me look like a loser who can't fight or get a girlfriend"

Rosetta: "Yeah, it's surely the book's fault"

Dewey: "If you've finished, we're here"

The group, including Sven, stepped through the huge door to the Hall of Winter.

Elsa: "And what should I do?"

Dewey picked up a copy of the book 'What magic doesn't tell you'. "Follow me"

Dewey stepped on the snowflake, followed by everyone else. Sven, however, was too big to fit on the snowflake, so when Dewey thrust his staff in the floor and it lifted high in the air, almost reaching the ceiling, Sven just flew after them, since he still had some Pixie Dust.

Kristoff: "Come on, Sven, don't be afraid. Who's a good reindeer?"

The snowflake reached a somewhat secret forrider located high inside one of the walls. The corridor led them to the Shrine of Glacius. Dewey opened the book to a specific book and handed it to Elsa. "You have to read this incantation"

Elsa took the book from Dewey. "Theenaan Arhbhaak Inhaan Dohwaak Kahtwhan Uuzhvaath Bethuud Nox!"

Elsa's incantation worked. A blinding light came from the shrine. When the light faded, everyone could see their surroundings, which greatly resembled the Winter Woods. Sven was now the same size as everyone else.

Anna: "You got it on the first try, huh? Impressive"

Elsa: "Right. Don't I get any congratulations?"

Shadow: "You're so old that you were right there when the incantation was invented"

Elsa: "I kind of asked for it"


	5. In need of information

Elsa: "What's the plan?"

Knuckles pulled out a sheet of paper. "First of all, I'll need a ring for Vidia. Then-"

Vidia: "Firstly, I'm not marrying you. Secondly, she meant a plan to fix whatever happened. And thirdly, I'm not marrying you"

Shadow: "Well, assuming that those houses are not just for display, we should check for some inhabitants and see whether they know something"

Tails: "We'd better split up. One team should check the town and the rest will check other areas"

Sled looked at Anna for a second. "Can I choose my partner?"

Anna and Kristoff: "No!"

Sweet Pea: "I'm still going with-"

Sonic: "No!"

Tink: "You'd think they learn from their own experience"

Sled turned to Tink. "Don't get me wrong. It's not my fault that girls don't see what's underneath this handsome face. But maybe you-"

Terence looked at Sled angrily.

Sled: "Nothing. I didn't say anything"

Sonic: "I should assign the teams. First things first, the Never Council should stick together for a certain number of reason"

Sweet Pea: "I'm officially naming Aaron Stone the fifth member of the Never Council. What are the votes?"

Marina, Kit and Slate: "No"

Sonic: "Thanks. Continuing, Sled, Terence and Kristoff, you're another team"

Terence cracked his knuckles. "This'll be fun"

Kristoff did the same. "You can say that again"

Sonic: "I am going with Periwinkle and Rosetta"

Tink elbowed Silver, trying to get him to notice what was happening.

Silver: "What?"

Tink: "He's going with Ro and Peri"

Silver: "And why is this so important?"

Tink (whispering in Silver's ear): "Because he likes them both"

Silver: "He does?"

Peri: "He does what?"

Sonic could easily notice what the subject was. "Nothing. Let's finish this. Amy, Senya and Olaf, you're the third team. Elsa, you're going with Anna and Spike"

Elsa: "I'd rather go on my own"

Sonic: "Fine. Given your powers, I think you could easily protect yourself. Let me think…I know! Tinkerbell and Iridessa, you're with Anna and Spike then. Knuckles, Vidia, Tails and Gliss, you're going together. Stark is going with Fawn, Silvermist and Mag. My team is checking the forest. Stark's team is checking that town. As for the rest, see what you can find"

On the way, Rosetta and Peri were laughing silently, staying behind.

Sonic: "What's so funny?"

Peri: "Do you like Elsa?"

Sonic: "No"

Rosetta: "Then how about Sweet Pea?"  
Sonic: "Aren't we supposed to search for clues?"

Rosetta: "Sorry"

* * *

Elsa was checking a snowy hill. Everything looked peaceful, but unknown to Elsa, there was something hidden in the snow. Or rather someone. More specifically, a certain sorcerer. The sorcerer Zaramas, who emerged from the snow, keeping a small distance from Elsa. "Who do we have here? A little girl who thinks she can take a task as difficult as restoring the balance upon herself?"

Elsa turned around. "Who are you?"

Zaramas: "I wouldn't like to reveal my name. I have come for the power I deserve and nobody will take it away from me. Thoor Shuumn!" With that incantation, a spike of ice flew from the sorcerer's staff towards Elsa. She managed to create a small ice shield in front of her and stop the incoming projectile. Angered, Zaramas tried to throw a blade of ice at the young girl with another series of arcane words. Elsa manipulated the ice that was flying straight at her and made it shatter.

Zaramas: "Enough. Theelaanra Voothaar!"

A snowstorm formed around the hill, taking Elsa by surprise. Zaramas, on the other hand, seemed to be unaffected. Whether it was because he was the one who cast the spell or because he had Glacius' power, he stayed still.

* * *

Shadow's team arrived in the town. The townspeople looked worried and scared, which was no surprise to anyone. Shadow wanted to ask a woman in the town what exactly had happened.

Shadow: "Excuse me, but-"

The woman: "Are you one of them?"

Shadow: "One of who?"

The woman: "One of them! Those who brought terror to our little town. I'm sure you're their leader. Your golden wings gave you away"

Shadow: "Could you be more specific?"

Not one second later, a fairy-like figure with black wings teleported behind Shadow, trying to punch him. Shadow turned around, parrying the punch and countering with a quick series of palm strikes. The fairy vanished in a cloud of darkness.

The woman: "Wait, you're fighting against them? I apologize. How could I make it up?"

Shadow: "You could explain how everything started"

The woman: "It all started when an outsider stole Glacius' power. Then he created these minions to help him take over the Realm of Seasons and make winter the only existing season. His army is said to have been born from sadness and anger"

Shadow: "Artificial fairies?"

The woman: "Exactly"

Shadow: "And can he be stopped in any way?"

The woman: "I'm afraid I don't know. I didn't even known that defeating Glacius was possible"

Shadow: "Trust me, it is"

The woman: "If you'd like to know more about this, I suggest that you should look for information at the library"

Shadow: "Thank you" he turned to the other members of his team. "Well, you heard her. Let's go to the library"

Fawn: "I've never thought I'd hear you saying that"


End file.
